


The Man With the Machine Gun Lyrics

by Maloire



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maloire/pseuds/Maloire
Summary: Lyrics to Laguna's theme song. C'mon, you know you wanna sing along :D!





	The Man With the Machine Gun Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a bit tricky to nail the timing, so I've added some times in brackets (based on the OST version of The Man with the Machine Gun - 2:50 long on youtube). And just because they seem inseparable, Kiros and Ward get lines as well.  
> The **tilde (~)** indicates holding a note out longer to match the song (they're not always in the exact spot, but I found putting a tilde in the middle of a word can muddle things too much).

**(** _0.11 Kiros_ **)** Now's~ your chance~, to go~ and impress~,  
**(** _0.17 Ward_ **)** Just wave to her~  
**(** _0.24 Laguna_ **)** Oh~ my gosh~, I think~, I have~:  
**(** _0.30 Laguna_ **)** the very worst case of a leg cramp in all of history!  
**(** _0.38 Kiros_ **)** Well~, my friend~, I've got to say: that's so manly.

 **(** _0.51 Ward_ **)** Now~  
**(** _0.54 Ward_ **)** you're demoted~,  
**(** _0.58 Ward_ **)** to~  
**(** _1.01 Ward_ **)** the rank of...  
**(** _1.05 Kiros_ **)** A negative score of three on your own manliness scale...  
**(** _1.12 Laguna_ **)** Hey, say whatcha want, but we talked so I know I didn't fail!

 **(** _1.22 Laguna_ **)** Let's go guys, I've got us a shortcut.  
**(** _1.24 Laguna_ **)** What good luck, a key in my pocket!  
**(** _1.26 Laguna_ **)** Oh good Hyne, I think that I've lost it..!  
**(** _1.27 Laguna_ **)** Genius thought: trip into a trap pit.

 **(** _1.30 Laguna_ **)** Sneaky~ Esthar~ soldiers~; they~  
**(** _1.36 Laguna_ **)** think they're so flashy.  
**(** _1.43 Laguna_ **)** What~ d'you think~ are the chances~ of  
**(** _1.49 Laguna_ **)** falling off a cliff and into the very deep, blue sea..?  
**(** _1.56 Laguna_ **)** Well~, somehow~, I did...  
**(** _2.02 Laguna_ **)** but y'know~ I survived it.

 **(** _2.10 Ward_ **)** But~  
**(** _2.13 Ward_ **)** Laguna...  
**(** _2.17 Kiros_ **)** You~  
**(** _2.20 Kiros_ **)** are a moron...  
**(** _2.23 Laguna_ **)** Well, hey guys I didn't force you to come all of this way!  
**(** _2.30 Laguna_ **)** And you know what? I think that's what each of our fearies would say...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net in 2012. Please do let me know what you think.


End file.
